Konoha High, an Ino and Kiba Story
by Applcore1124
Summary: New school, new faces, and a new life. Who would have thought my life would actually be interesting. Well, Might as well cause a few distructive things to happen before the end of the year. I, sadly, do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ahem, Sadly, I don't own Naruto.

Ino POV

My alarm woke me up and a foreign hour, my old school didn't start this early. I groaned as I rose from my bed and simply tossed my alarm clock out the window. I waved goodbye just as someone below screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU INSANE THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME," Said the random passerby.

"Yes, yes I am insane, good job for noticing," I said sticking my head out the window. I was on the second floor of my apartment building overlooking a sidewalk. The passerby was wearing a leather jacket, baggy jeans, and for some reason had two triangles painted on his face. I snickered at the fact that he had makeup on. So I decided to pester him for his triangles.

"Hey girlfriend! Wanna hang later? I mean I have some makeup that will totally complement those triangles," I said evilly. The guy with makeup just glared at me, even though I was looking down at him, he made the glare quite intimidating. He continued walking apparently having shrugged off my insult. I turned and went to change.

_What to wear, what to wear,_ I thought scanning my closet. A purple shirt caught my eye. I smiled and quickly grabbed it spinning from my closet to my dresser which was a dark purple. I opened it up to find an assortment of skirts. I slowly grabbed my skirt and then danced around my room like a maniac, just cause I felt like it.

**Hurry up Ino-pig, we're going to be late.**My inner stated forcing my head to move to look at the alarm clock that wasn't there.

_ What are you making me look at?_ I questioned my inner, losing my patients.

**Don't get your panties in a knot, I was ****_trying_**** to assist you, but no! I can't even help my outter with getting to school on time? **My inner complained putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh shoot, school! I was so busy talking with _you_ that I forgot all about it!" I said face-palming. I stealthily changed into my clothes put my light blonde hair into a high ponytail. I rushed out the door closing it behind me. I suddenly stopped and realized I forgot my backpack. I retraced my steps and ran to recover it.

Sprinting to school, I passed multiple people. There was, a hobo, a group of giggly girls who almost made me throw up, and a girl with pink hair and a wide forehead. I stopped running when I reached the pink haired girl.

"Do you go to Kohona High?" I asked.

"Yeah! Are you new?" she asked with an odd amount of enthusiasm.

"Sadly," I said pouting. A few steps behind us were those annoying giggling girls, "do they ever stop giggling?"

"Unfortunately, no," She said, "and to make things better, they go to Konoha High also."

"Brilliant, just splendiferous, this is everything I pictured my new school to be like!" I said sarcastically looking skyward. The girl gave me a questionable look.

"Splendiferous?" She asked as she poked my side.

"It's a word!" I defended.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura. You can call me Sakura," She said outstretching a hand.

"Ino," I said shaking her hand.

"I'm going to introduce you to everyone! It'll be so fun!" she said with that weird enthusiasm she had earlier.

I wasn't paying attention to how close we were to the school already. I stood there and gaped at the massive building. Sakura just stood there and laughed at my expression.

"What? That thing is huge!" I said with emphasis. Sakura grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the school.

"Come on, we haven't got all day!" She said.

(Let's pretend this is a line break)

Kiba POV

I was leaning on a tree, thinking about the one girl who almost killed me this morning. As if my luck couldn't get any worse, Naruto jumped up behind me and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"What'cha thinking about Kiba?" Naruto asked in an annoying tone.

"I was almost killed this morning by an alarm clock," I informed him with no emotion.

"That's depressing," Shino said, appearing in front of me. Naruto and I jumped back at the sudden appearance of Shino.

"Don't do that, It scares the crud out of me," I said shaking off the fear.

"Don't do what?" a voice said behind me. I shivered, and realized it was just Neji.

"Don't startle me," I said, removing Naruto's hand from my shoulders.

Suddenly, I felt something on my nose. It was a piece of white twine dangling from the tree branches above us. I followed the string and found on the other end of it Sasuke, smirking at my expression. He jumped down landing in front of me.

"Why on earth do you have a piece of twine?" I asked, snatching it from his hands.

"Why not?" he asked. I sighed and went towards the building that we called Konoha High. It was a large white building with three floors and a courtyard with quite a few trees in front.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't want to be late, Asuma Sensei gives a lot of homework to the people who are tardy," I said over my shoulder. I walked through the doors and went to room 199. There was a plate next to the door that read; Asuma, Math. I went in and scanned the room. Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Sai were talking to a new blonde girl whose back was turned towards me.

_Must be a new girl _I thought.

**She has a nice butt **My inner said wiggling his eyebrows.

_Shut up_ I said trying to push him out of my mind.

**You know it's true** He said

_What is wrong with you? _ I asked him.

**Lots of things, I am you **He said.

The bell rang and there was a sudden crowd of people coming into the class room. When the last person entered class Asuma Sensei came in. He looked around the classroom to check attendance. When he finished, he looked up at us students.

"Yamanaka, Ino please come here and introduce yourself," He said pointing to the blonde girl. She walked to the front of the class and I instantly recognized her.

"YOU!" I said pointing at her.

"Hey triangle boy you still want to borrow my makeup?" Ino asked him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino POV

The boy with the triangles glared at me before responding.

"No I don't need your makeup, these happen to be part of my family history-"

"Yeah, yeah don't really care, I'm Yamanaka Ino I like makeup, listening to music, and play guitar, I think that's it," I said looking up at Asuma Sensei for some instruction.

"You can sit next to Sakura," He said nodding. I went over to where Sakura was and sat next to her. When I sat down she was quickly scribbling something down on a piece of paper while Asuma gave his lesson. She slipped the not on my desk it read;

_Hey, what's up with you and Kiba?_

I turned the note over and wrote my response

_Kiba's the guy with the triangles on his face? _

_Yeah…_

_I kind of threw my alarm clock out my window and it almost hit him, so as you can see, he doesn't like me that much. _

I handed it back to Sakura. She burst into laughter causing everyone in the room to stare at her as if she's a moron.

"Something you wish to share with the class Miss Haruno?" Asuma Sensei asked.

"Nah, I'm good," she said, trying to hold back her laughter. Asuma returned to the lesson while she promptly took the note and handed it to Tenten who was sitting next to Hinata. Hinata after also bursting into laughter handed it to Temari behind us who was sitting next to the one guy that Hinata likes, what was his name? Nabuto, Narugo? I'll ask her later.

**Well, Well, looks like someone's got a little crush on Kiba,** My inner said.

_I don't! I was just wondering if he needed some make up to complement his triangles_ I said, annoyed because she was interrupting a perfectly good math lesson that I wasn't even paying attention to. I think Asuma Sensei was talking about the Pythagorean Theorem or some weird math term that I won't remember. That's what tutors are for.

I was staring into space deep in thought, more like fighting with my inner, when the bell rang causing me to jump. I grabbed my schedule that was much wrinkled caused by Sakura who was excited to see what my classes were. I had a guide to every one of my classes; turns out I have at least one of the girls in each of my classes. My next class was History with Kurenai.

I followed Hinata whom had the next class with me.

"You dropped an alarm clock on Kiba?" she asked when I caught up to her.

"Yeah, he seems pretty mad at me," I said scratching the back of my head. She stared at me for a moment before giggling. We entered into History. It looked like a typical High School class room. The windows were on the far side of the classroom revealing a warm sunny climate, perfect spring weather.

Posters of random events in history were plastered on the walls. Among them were pictures of the Holocaust, D-Day, and the Bombings of Japan. Looks like Kunerai's favorite time in history was WWII, or it was where this class was at in history. The teacher wasn't presently sitting on her desk.

In the corner of the room I spotted a table full of paints and other art supplies.

**You should spill those on someone, **My inner said mischievously.

_For once, that's a good idea_, I said, grinning. I looked around the room to find a victim; I spied Kiba in sitting on the desk talking to Hinata's crush. I would spill it on him if we are to use the paint for a project. Being the only one with paint isn't any fun cause you can't have a full on epic paint fight with only one person dealing the paint on everyone.

**You, my outter, are brilliant,** my inner said

_I have my moments_, I said to her.

(Let's pretend this is a line break)

Kiba's POV

_That girl, Ino, is in my history class too? This day just keeps getting better and better!_ I thought sarcastically as I face-palmed. I turned back to Naruto who was going on about how ramen was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Hey Kiba what'cha doing after school?" Sasuke asked, sitting down in a seat next to Naruto.

"Nothing," I said lamely.

"You can come hang out with us, Sakura and her friends are going to be there too," Sasuke said. I sat there shocked.

"Sasuke, you just said two sentences!" I said. Naruto also noticed this and stared at him wide eyed.

"Teme actually knows more than 'Hn' and 'Aa'" Naruto said. Just then the bell rang signaling the class to sit down. Kurenai Sensei entered the room moments after the bell rang.

"Class today we are going to use the art supplies that I took from the art room. You're going to create a poster of a piece of propaganda used by the government during World War II," Kurenai Sensei said gesturing to the art supplies in the corner of the room. Your partner will be the person sitting next to you.

I look next to me and see that it's Sasuke, I sighed in relief that I had Sasuke and not Naruto. I looked behind me to find Shino and Naruto sitting next to each other.

_Poor Shino_ I thought

** You got that right kid**, Said my very annoying inner.

_Can you please leave me alone, I'm busy with deciding on what to create on this poster paper,_ I said to my inner as Kurenai Sensei placed a large piece of paper in front of me with a couple of tubes of paint, the squirt able kind, paintbrushes, colored pencils and markers.

Kurenai sat down back at her desk when she finished handing out the art supplies and the poster paper.

"I want this done by the end of class," she said taking out an old book and reading.

I felt something cold and wet on the back of my neck. I turned around and found Naruto with a bottle of purple paint, pointed towards me. Before I could yell at him he squirted purple paint on my shirt. I grabbed some orange paint from the desk behind me and started shooting paint all over him.

"PAINT FIGHT!" Naruto yelled and began jetting purple paint all over the class room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ino POV

The paint fight was very entertaining, not only did Kiba become covered in paint, but I didn't even have to start the fight! Naruto is very useful, at times. But sadly, because I was the third person to jet paint, I got detention. As did Hinata, who squirted paint at me after I sprayed her, Naruto, and Kiba.

_Great, now I have detention, and on my first day too, _I thought.

**Well at least you got a few points on Kiba,**My inner said, snickering, I happily joined in.

All four of us were currently standing in front of a sleeping woman with her blonde hair in two pigtails. In her right hand there was a cup of liquid.

_Suspicious,_ I thought.

**Yup, she's a very suspicious person, we should take her in for questioning**, my inner said trying to act like a FBI agent.

Shizune, the Vice Principal who gave me my schedule, went over to the sleeping blonde and awoke her from her slumber.

"WAKE UP OR ALL THE SAKE WILL BE IN THE GARBAGE," Shizune yelled in the ear of 'sleeping beauty.' The principal shot up.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SAKE," she said slamming her fist on the desk. All of us, the ones who were sane, winced. Shizune, being the one who didn't wince told her the story behind why four students were covered in paint and in her office. Once she finished explaining which took a total of four minutes, we were finally addressed with our punishment.

"You four will be cleaning up the history room, creating new posters for Kurenai, helping clean the kitchens after school for a month, and detention for a week. I hope your satisfied with the punishment Shizune, you actually made me think, get me some more sake," The principal said before passing out again.

"Get to class, it's halfway through third period," Shizune said leading us out the door.

"We can't even change?" Naruto asked, obviously baffled, I honestly don't understand what she sees in him, he's such an idiot.

"That's another punishment, you're going to be wearing the paint around, just because I think it's funny," Shizune said smiling evilly.

We groaned at the thought of everyone's reaction to our very colorful outfits. Not to mention the purple hair that I managed to get. Naruto was surveying who he was going to spend the next few weeks with. He was shocked to find Hinata in our cluster.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was the fourth person to throw paint, so I was sent here also," she said, turning a shade of pink.

"She was getting back at me for getting her with the pink paint, now currently in her hair," I said. Hinata sent me a grateful glance.

"Oh," he said inspecting Hinata's hair, only to find that I was telling the truth, "So you were the one who had the pink paint! You got paint all over my favorite shirt!"

I laughed at his obliviousness.

"No duh Captain Obvious," I said hitting him on the back of the head. He gingerly rubbed the spot where my hand made contact with his head.

"That hurts almost as bad as Sakura's hits," he said.

"She does that to you too?" I laughed, "We have another thing in common then."

We all walked out of the office, my arm was hung around Hinata's shoulders.

"Come on Hina, let's go to class," I said, she nodded and started leading me to our next class.

(*Insert clever message here*)

Kiba POV

I was a little surprised that Hinata had gotten pulled into the office for being the fourth person to jet paint. I guess the girl who almost killed me with her alarm clock this morning is a pretty good friend.

_Who'd of thunk _I thought.

**Me, and I can't wait to watch Ino clean up**_, _my perverted inner said.

_Was that Necessary? _ I asked, annoyed.

**Yes, Yes it was**, He said grinning.

"Come on Kiba Let's go to class," Naruto said. He had paint all over him, there was the orange paint that I threw on him, the pink paint that Ino poured on him, and there was the purple paint that I stole from him and squirted it on him pants. We walked down the halls, and entered room 289, science with Kakashi.

*Time Skip*

(Two Hours Later)

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Lee, along with Kankuro, Gaara, and I all walked into the lunch room and sat down at our usual table with the girls; Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Sai, who really isn't a girl but we put him in the same group as them.

When I went to sit down I noticed that Ino was also sitting with them. She wasn't hard to miss considering she had purple hair. The girls were all fussing over Hinata who was covered from head to toe with green paint. You could see just a little bit of pink on her shirt, but that was it.

"Hi guys," Sakura said turning from Hinata. We were suddenly interrupted by Shizune bursting into the cafeteria, walking towards Ino and Hinata and towing them towards the door.

"Well that was unexpected," said Tenten as she watched them exit. We ate lunch in the usual manner, the girls talking amongst themselves and the boys talking amongst themselves. After 20 minutes of pointless talking, Ino and Hinata returned, at least I think it was Ino and Hinata. They were both wearing tiger suits, our mascot. Shizune probably thought it would be funny if they wore that.

Next thing I know Naruto and I were being pulled by our shirts and forced though the doors.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Being evil," Shizune said, while pulling us down the hall towards the 'Spirit Closet.' The 'Spirit Closet' was where Naruto goes at least once a year, it's for when Shizune or Principal Tsunade what to be extra evil.

"We're screwed," I said looking at the horror of tiger costumes, face paint, large striped glasses, and the worst of all tiger patterned leotards.

**(A/N: Climbing Mount Saint Helens, will not be able to update for a few days and THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Naku12)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovelies :)

Kiba POV

Shizune is truly a devil spawn, she dressed us up in the striped leotards, and to make matters worse, she made us wear black tutus. Naruto and I were simply screwed. We were going to die of embarrassment.

_Maybe we can ditch_ I thought hopefully then I noticed Tsunade and Asuma standing at the front doors. I looked at the back door and I saw, to my distress, Kurenai and Kakashi standing there. Naruto and I exchanged glances, we knew we were going to die. I took a deep breath and walked cautiously towards the door. I listened and I heard the typical lunchroom volume. I opened the door and walked to my table where everyone was staring at us. No one spoke, then, they burst into laughter. Sai whistled, I was going to punch him afterschool.

"Oh my gosh you look worse than us!" Ino said between laughs, "I can't believe she put you in leotards!"

I just glared at her, she was lucky we couldn't see her face. I just face-palmed and sat down, Naruto sat down next to me, slowly losing his pride. The rest of the day was like this, people giving us looks, pointing and laughing, and just flat out laughing. At the end of the day all four of us returned to the office to get out of the torturous clothes that Shizune and Tsunade made us wear.

Now at least I can go home and take a long deserved shower.

"Ino, tomorrow, please don't throw your alarm clock out of the window," I said frowning.

"Just don't walk under my window and you won't be almost killed again," she said smiling mischievously. I changed back into my paint sprayed clothes and started heading towards the exit.

"Bye guys, see you all tomorrow," I said waving over my shoulder. I walked back to my house where my fully grown dog, Akamaru, my mother, and my sister were waiting. Tonight will surely going to be interesting, not only will I be dead for the paint on my clothes but I will be forever tortured by them because of the pictures of me in a leotard.

(*Insert a pineapple here*)

Ino POV

Thank goodness that stupid idiot finally decided to leave; now I needed to figure out where I lived again.

_This sucks_, I thought

**Try being an inner**, my inner said bitterly,** I'm going to do something that you don't want me to do, hold tight**.

Suddenly I was being moved forward in the direction that Kiba left, it took a second for me to register what was happening, my inner was trying to get me to ask him if he remembered where I lived!

**Good observation**, my inner said, continuing to move my body. I caught up to him and was forced to talk.

"Kiba, do you remember where I live? I forgot and I can't find my way there," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah I remember, it's on the way to my house, follow me," he said, sighing.

_I hate you_, I thought directly to my inner.

**Sigh, that stinks, that means you hate yourself**, she said crossing her arms.

_But you're more annoying than me and you also have an entirely different personality, thus I think of you as an entirely different human_, I countered, smiling to myself. Kiba looked back at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, I was having an argument with my inner, she's annoying…" I said trailing off. Wondering why I even said that.

"You have an inner too?" Kiba asked amazed, "Mine's really perverted."

"You have a perverted inner?" I asked chuckling. I caught up to him and was now walking beside him.

"He gets annoying, really annoying," He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Your inners can sometimes control you, it's weird," I said.

"Really? My inner hasn't figured out how to do that," he said.

We arrived in front of an apartment building, I took a glance at it, then took a double take, it was my apartment.

"Thanks for showing me where my home is," I said, opening my door, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Kiba said, walking away towards his house.

When I arrived home, it was dark, like it always was, and cold. I went towards the heater that was located on the wall next to the door and turned up the heater. My apartment is paid for by my aunt who lives in Tokyo, she sent me here so that I could get a better education. Ever since my parents died in a fire that took not only their lives but my house, she's been my only family.

I went to my room at the end of the hall on the right side, went to my desk, turned on my computer and started all of the assignments that were due the next day.

_Homework on the first day, oh joy!_ I thought sarcastically. I had math, science, and L. A. Homework. They will take me about an hour or two to complete. Might as well start now, I tackled the hardest first, math. It took me a few minutes to figure out what on earth I was supposed to do, and then I realized that it was a simple trick, there was no real way to solve that problem. (A/N I hate those) Then I continued to all the other problems, slowly making progress. After math I continued on to science, I needed to find where the color changes into light in a prism of water.

I grabbed a flashlight that was hidden under a ton of clothes and other things in my closet. I also snatched a square container, I used those to conduct the experiment. After completing the science homework I continued to L. A. homework. Then I realized, I completed it in history, I stretched and went to get dinner for myself. It consisted of milk and cereal, yum! (Sarcasm intended) I ate my cereal then looked at the clock, it read; 9:30 I spent a total of five hours on homework, gosh I need a life. I walked out of the dining room and into my room changed into my P J's and went to bed, maybe tomorrow won't be as hecktic… then again, maybe not.


End file.
